


Spun Grief

by luckbringer



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Outer Space, post-seperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckbringer/pseuds/luckbringer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. The Doctor has a final, post-separation gift for his Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spun Grief

Grief can appear in a number of ways. Anger, revenge, depression... The Doctor could feel each stab of emotion with every turn of the dial. He'd push a button, and suddenly her face would appear, perfect and timeless.

But with darkness, comes light. He treasured her memory – smiling, laughing, teasing. They were things even his old body couldn't live without. With them, the Doctor found the strength to smile as he pulled the last lever.

Grief takes many forms, the Doctor thought as he opened the TARDIS doors and admired the newly-created Rose Galaxy. And one of them is beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> The Rose Galaxy is an actually galaxy and has gorgeous photos.


End file.
